Gaming machines currently exist with bonus schemes in which the player has two or more opportunities to completely accept or reject an offered bonus value. With each offer (prior to the last offer), if the player accepts the offered bonus value, the player is credited with the value. If the player rejects the offered bonus value, the player is provided with another offer which the player can completely accept or reject. Each subsequent offer may be higher, lower or equal to the previous offers. If the offer is the final offer, the player is awarded the final offer.
One such game having a bonus scheme for allowing players to accept or decline multiple award offers is named TOP DOLLAR™ which is manufactured and distributed by International Game Technology, the assignee of this application. The player plays the primary game until reaching the bonus round. The bonus credit or amount which is ultimately awarded to the player depends upon certain values generated by the bonus scheme and the player's selection of those values.
Specifically, the TOP DOLLAR™ game bonus round includes a screen showing multiple dollar bill images. The images include varying numeric values such as “5 coins,” “20 coins,” “50 coins,” and “100 coins.” The bonus round provides the player with three offers and a final award. The game illuminates one or more particular images corresponding to each offer made. The offer amount is equal to the sum of the numeric values appearing on the illuminated images.
When an offer is given, the player may completely accept or reject it by pushing an accept button or indicator or a reject button or indicator, respectively. If the player accepts an offer, the player receives the accepted bonus amount and the bonus round terminates. If the player declines an offer, the game generates another offer for the player. If the player declines all three offers, the game generates a final award and the bonus round terminates. No matter how the bonus round terminates, the player will receive an award, the amount depending upon the particular offer and the player's selection of such offer.